Stone Soul
by captaindynamite
Summary: Alex and Sara were a hot couple, everyone knew how crazy they were for each other, but after many problems, Sara walks out on Alex, leaving him confused and hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**I promised a friend that I would write a story with Alex and her OC Sara, and that's what this is. I own no one involved, Sara belongs to Kermit the Yoda. Lyrics are from Tomorrow by Chris Young.**

_Baby when we're good, you know we're great.  
>But there's too much bad for us to think, that there's anything worth trying to save.<em>

The room was noisy with the sound of explosions, the soft pattering of rain barely noticeable over the laughter. Alex sat on the couch before a large television, his eyes locked on the game that he and his best friend of many years, Chris Sabin, was playing. He didn't even bother to look up at the noises coming from the bedroom until a loud thud caused both men to jump, wide-eyed as a woman stepped out of the room, a couple of suitcases in her hands.

"Babe?" asked Alex, pausing the game, his eyes never leaving the woman standing before him, her dark eyes staring out at him underneath the messy brown hair that covered her face. He slowly moved from the couch and walked to her, staring at her. She shook her head, stepping away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice trailing off slightly, "Where are you going?"

Chris stared at the two of them, shaking his head "She's probably running off to some no good guy, like that Lucky fool."

Alex turned, glaring at Chris as the girl stepped away from him, heading for the door. He sighed and jogged to her, grabbing her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked again, his voice raising.

She turned in a fluid motion, staring him down. "What's wrong?" she asked, "What's wrong? Do you ever use your head? Oh no, you're too busy using your other head!"

He stared at her, gulping slightly, "What did I do Sara?" he responded, "Is it because I didn't take you out last night?"

She shook her head, a cold chuckle coming from her soft lips, "That's not even the start of it Alex. Every time I want to do something, you're too busy being with that….that child!" she said, pointing at Chris on the couch.

Alex sighed, shaking his head. He knew it had something to do with Chris. He and Chris were always together, always hanging out whether it was at his place, or around work. They were never seen apart, so in a way, Alex could see her point but he had thought she liked Chris, now he wasn't so certain.

"Sara, please," he said, shaking himself from his thoughts when he saw her opening the front door, the cold blast of wind hitting him like a ton of bricks. "Baby please, I can fix this. Just give me a chance!"

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Sara yelled back at him, stepping out into the rain. She turned to look at him, shaking her head before hurrying down the path and tossing her bags into her car. She stood by the door of the car, and turned to look back at him once last time, the light of the house illuminating him as he stood in the doorway. She then turned and climbed into the car, disappearing into the dark wet night.

Hours later, long after the rain had stopped, Chris walked to the front door, leaning against the door frame and looking at Alex. Alex sniffled softly as he stared out at the path that Sara had driven off. He couldn't believe it, she had actually left him. Not a tap of the brakes to make it seem like she had regretted a bit of it, not a single look back after she got in the car, nothing. She had left him, and he was sitting there a sniffling mess, his wet clothes sticking to his body.

"Alex," said Chris finally, his voice distant to Alex, "Come inside, you're going to catch your death out here."

"I don't care," he stated simply, his voice hoarse from crying as he wiped at his cheeks, wiping the tears away, the pain away to the best of his abilities. Chris sighed gently, shaking his head at his best friend.

Instead of listening to Alex, Chris reached down and grabbed him roughly around the arm, yanking him up and into the house. He slammed the door shut then turned to look at Alex, his mouth open to say something when he saw the shivering mess standing before him.

Chris took Alex by the hand and directed him to the bedroom, sighing as he helped his friend into bed that night. He watched as Alex curled up underneath the sheets, hugging Sara's pillow to his body. He knew it was hard on him, but Chris knew Alex would eventually learn that women were nothing more than a waste of skin and time, and that the only person he would ever need was him. He shook his head as he crawled into his own bed that night, knowing that he would eventually make Alex realize that all they ever needed was each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
>This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known<br>And I just can't take my eyes off you_

Alex stared unmoving as he watched Sara standing not far from him, laughing at some story that one of the girls was telling her. He hadn't expected to see her again, especially after he had heard she swore to never show up at his shows ever again. A smile tugged at his lips as he saw how happy she was, a much different side of her than he had seen that night she had run out on him.

"Hey Alex…" said a voice, shattering through his thoughts, "ALEX!"

Alex turned his head quickly, looking at Frankie, "What?" he hissed at him, glancing back at Sara. She was watching him now, and the look on her face was easy to read, she was pissed to see him. He groaned as he looked back at Frankie, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, Chris has been looking for you everywhere," he said, tugging at Alex's arm, "You have a match in…..five minutes, we need to get going!"

He let Frankie drag him off, not even caring. He couldn't shake the sickening pissed look he had seen on her face. Even long before they had started dating, Alex had sworn that he'd never ever piss her off or hurt her, and now, now he had gone and done exactly that, and he couldn't blame her for hating his guts.

"What are you looking at?" asked Tara, looking at Sara then down the hall in the direction she had figured the younger woman was looking before she felt Sara yanking on her arm, turning her back around.

"Nothing!" responded Sara a bit too fast, cursing herself in her head, "I was just looking at one of the guys walking around with some set pieces."

Tara raised an eyebrow, scoffing slightly, "Do you really think I'm that dumb?"

Sara shook her head, "Of course not, but…" she said, hugging Tara, "I'm not ready to talk about it."

Tara sighed as she watched Sara run off, shaking her head. She had known the girl for a long, long time and still couldn't figure out what was going on in the girl's head.

"Alex!" shouted Chris as he slapped him hard on the chest. He jumped, shaking his head before flying through the ropes at their opponent. He fought as best as he could when he felt himself being thrown out of the ring, then the snap of something. Pain coursed through his body as he fell to the floor, rolling around to try to easy it to no avail. He could hear the shouts surrounding him; he could see Chris' face hovering, worried above him before he blacked out from the pain.

"Is he okay?" he heard a female voice ask through the darkness surrounding him. He opened his eyes slowly, groaning faintly. Reaching out, he felt a slender hand touch his, jolting him fully awake.

"Sara!" he said, staring at the brunette hovering over him. She smiled faintly, her thumb rubbing gently against his hand. "What are you doing here?"

She shook her head, reaching down and running her fingers through his hair slowly, "Did you really think I was going to ignore you when you got hurt?" she asked softly.

"Hurt?" He frowned slightly, looking around then back at her, "What happened?"

"You broke your collarbone, "said a doctor, interrupting the two of them, "You've been out for a few days. Ms. Calaway here hasn't left your side. You have a wonderful girlfriend in this girl."

"She's not my girlfriend," said Alex, but it was no use, the doctor had already left. He sighed softly, looking up at her again, "So, haven't left my side?"

She rolled her eyes, dropping his hand and moving away slightly, "Yeah, it's called caring Alex. Something you don't quite understand sometimes."

He groaned, patting the spot on the bed next to him, "I'm sorry Saraw," he said, using her nickname he had come up with for her years ago, "Come here…."

She looked up at him, a hint of a smile gracing her lips as she crossed the room to him, lying on the bed next to him.

Alex clung to her that night, neither leaving even when a nurse came in repeatedly to say Sara had to leave. He didn't care if she wasn't allowed; he needed someone, even if that someone was someone that had broken his heart before.


End file.
